User blog:Roxyme/Britney Spears moving into luxurious $25,000 a month mansion with Jason Trawick and her boys .
Britney Spears has had a difficult few years with her breakdown and well-publicised issues. But it appears the starlet is turning the corner in her personal life and is ready to make a new start in a gorgeous new home just as she has turned 30 and as her world tour ends. The Slave 4 U singer is going to be moving into a gorgeous mansion in Thousand Oaks, California - perfect for her boyfriend Jason Trawick and her two young boys. Her current abode is just a stone's throw away from her new home and is nearly twice the size. The pop star was leasing a 19,100 square-foot mansion with 10-bedrooms and 13-bathrooms in Hidden Hills. But her new two-story deluxe house is a little over 10,500 square-feet and has five bedrooms and six-and-a-half bathrooms. Still larger than most people could dream of. The spacious home has inlaid marble and wood flooring and wrought-iron staircases with exposed-beam ceilings in varous rooms throughout. Britney's sons; Sean Preston, six, and five-year-old Jayden James, will not be spoiled for choice for amenities and things to do around the house. The home comes with a large entertainment room, custom theatre, swimming pool and a large back yard for them to run around in. Jason, who is a Hollywood agent, can get some of his work done in peace in the wood-panelled library and maybe rustle up his famous girlfriend a bite to eat in the chef's kitchen. The house actually more resembles a resort than a residence and looks over the nearby golf course and has a huge cabana with outdoor kitchen area that is perfect for entertaining guests. The couple can use the home gym to keep in shape and it would be a pleasure to do so as it has floor to ceiling windows that look over onto an amazing view of the surrounding mountains. When they retreat to their master bedroom, they will be met by an oversized bedroom with a ton of windows and french doors that lead on to a private patio with gorgeous vistas. Their en-suite bathroom has a sunken tub that also looks out onto nearby hills. The whole home is light and airy and a perfect place for Britney to raise her children, and if rumours are to be believed, host an engagement party soon amid reports that Justin will soon be popping the big question. The pop superstar hit the stage in San Juan, Puerto Rico last night for her final show on her Femme Fatale tour. She was joined on stage by Jason, her two sons, sister Jamie Lynn, niece Maddie and mother Lynn for the track I Wanna Go. Britney said in a recent interview that while she would be happy for her sons to follow in her footsteps career-wise, she would be very protective of them. She said: 'I'd definitely keep an eye on them, but if that's what they wanted to do then I'd let them go after it. I'd just be very protective. 'I wouldn't want them to go into it feeling fearful, and also nobody can really prepare you for this industry and what you experience, so I'd just have to trust that they have the instincts to know what's right and wrong and help guide them along the way. I think I have the experience.' Britney has been delighting fans all over the world with her Femme Fatale tour over the past six months, and took to her Twitter page after last night's show to express her upset that the tour is now over. She tweeted: 'That's a wrap! The Femme Fatale tour is officially over :(' Category:Blog posts